Time We Could Have Shared
by Candygal
Summary: Michael Guerin’s life has always been tough and without any real family. Now he has Maria, he sort of has Laurie Dupree…but little did he know there is someone else, someone that will change that empty feeling of having no true family. Pairings: see insid
1. Home

**Time we could have shared**

**Summary:** Michael Guerin's life has always been tough and without any real family. Now he has Maria, he sort of has Laurie Dupree…but little did he know there is someone else, someone that will change that empty feeling of having no true family…

Set before 'Crash' MichaelxMaria and LizxMax as well as IsabelxJesse also Kylexofc

* * *

**Chapter One: "Home"**

Melinda Langley got out of her car and pulled open the Crashdown Café doors. She sat at a booth and looked around. It was as he'd described it; alien-themed in every possible way. She chuckled at the paintings on the walls and the bottled "aliens" in various places. It was actually quite amusing, but slightly disturbing too.

'Can I get you anything?' Maria asked her, bringing her back to reality.

'Ah, yeah…could I just have a cherry cola with arsenic?' she asked and looked at Maria.

'Ah, Heh…sure' Maria smiled as she wrote it down and went to get it.

Melinda looked around some more and noticed there wasn't much of a crowd. There was a family a long way to her left and two seats in front of her was a group of teenagers about her age. A girl with blonde hair, guy with blackish hair and…Kyle. Melinda sat up straighter when she saw him. She'd came to Roswell last year ago for a brief visit and the prom was going on, so she attended school for two weeks and made friends with Kyle Valenti, Alex Whitman and a brief re-meeting with Tess Harding. Melinda had danced with Kyle at the prom and it was one of the first times in her life she'd felt normal or welcomed. He'd gave her a kiss on the cheek at the end, nothing too big…but it was to her. It had felt like her body was filled with electricity…she'd never been kissed before.

'Here you go, that'll be a $1.25' Maria smiled and placed her drink on the table. 'Can I get you anything else?'

Melinda glanced at Kyle again then back to Maria. 'No, not really, Thanks'

'No problem' Maria walked back to the counter to chat away with one of the brunette waitresses.

Melinda sipped at her drink as she watched the dark haired teen get up and wander over to the brunette waitress and once she saw his face she accidentally knocked her drink over in shock, which tipped off the table and loudly fell to the floor. Everyone looked at her and the two waitresses came over to clean it up.

'You okay?' Maria asked her and noticed she was staring at Max as he came over, also noticing the look he was getting.

'Oh my god, are you Max Evans?' Melinda gasped.

'Yeah…why?' he asked her.

_This can't be true! Max Evans is still in Roswell? Max Evans…as in King Zan!_

'Ah nothing…I have to go' she grabbed her bag so fast that her device thing that Kal had given to her slipped and slid across the floor, in clear view of the other teens.

Melinda cursed herself and grabbed it quickly.

'What was that?' Max asked her and she dashed out the door as fast as she could.

Melinda got into her car and drove around until she found a locked park. The gate was padlocked and had a **no access **sign on it. Melinda placed her hand on the padlock and concentrated. After several minutes, there was a "click" as the lock came undone. She snuck inside and found a bench out of view to sit down.

_This can't be happening, _she thought to herself. _Why didn't Kal tell me that they would still be here in Roswell when I said I was coming here? That's just another thing he failed to mention. _She sighed and glanced down at the device still in her hand. She has no idea what it does, but Kal said it would help her somehow. _Help me do what exactly? If it helps me find my twin brother, then all will be good…if I could just work out how to use it…_

* * *

Meanwhile though, back at the Crashdown Café: 

Max looked at Maria, and then Liz, as Isabel, Michael and Kyle came over to them.

'What was that about Maxwell?' Michael asked him when he saw the mess that Maria was now cleaning up.

'That girl knows me somehow and she has an alien device' Max whispered to the others.

'And guess what she ordered' Maria said, getting up. 'Cherry cola with arsenic'

'So?' Kyle asked her.

'So, that's what I always order' Michael frowned. 'You think she's an alien?'

'I dunno, maybe we're just jumping to conclusions' Isabel said doubtfully.

'I'll talk to her' Kyle sighed.

'You'll talk to her?' Liz asked with a chuckle. 'Why you?'

'I sort of know her…from the prom last year' he admitted and eyed the ground.

'Know her…how exactly?' Max asked.

'We danced and stuff…nothing like that, just…I guess we were friends until she left all of the sudden, the next day' he said. 'But we'll just have to hope she comes back here because I don't know where she was staying and I doubt she is staying there at the moment'

'Okay, if she comes back in then just act like nothing happened alright?' Max told the others they all nodded but were clearly tense over the whole situation.

* * *

Melinda left the park an hour later, she hadn't actually found a place to stay yet so she went to stay in a hotel, but she only for this one night. Tomorrow she was going to see if she could rent an apartment someplace. She was going to stay in Roswell for a while…she just had to find her brother.

* * *

Two weeks passed by until she was able to make herself re-enter the Crashdown café, but when she did she noticed that everyone that was there the other day were their again, but acting as though nothing had happened. 

_Good, keep it that way, _she thought and sat at the same booth as before.

Maria spotted her and saw that Liz was busy pushing the special with an elderly couple nearby so she took a deep breath hand headed over to the brown haired girl, which was when she noticed her hair was the identical colour to Michaels…weird.

'Um…could I get you something?' She asked.

Melinda looked up at Maria and thought for a minute. 'Same as before: cherry cola with arsenic'

'Okay' Maria replied and went to get it.

Max and the others were positioned to be able to watch her this time and Kyle was about to make his move but decided to wait until after Maria had delivered the drink.

Maria placed the drink on the table and Melinda handed her $1.25.

'Hey? Maria right?' Melinda read her nametag.

'Yeah' Maria nodded and was getting slightly nervous, but calmed down, they could still be wrong about this girl.

'Could you join me for a moment?' Melinda noticed the lack of other customers, which she pointed out to Maria, giving her no real excuse to say no.

'Um okay, sure' Maria sat across from her while her friends looked at each other, each expression saying that they were wondering: _what is Maria doing?_

'I just wanted to talk to someone' Melinda said. 'Which I'm not overly familiar with so bare with me okay?'

Maria nodded and wondered what this was going to lead to, but felt safe as her friends were only a few metres away and she was sure that Michael was watching them like a hungry eagle.

'Maria, you're friends with Max Evans aren't you?'

'Yeah, we're friends…why?' Maria questioned, taking the chance to get some information from her but didn't want to push it too much.

'Well I was wondering if you're close…I mean do you know about him?'

'What about him?' Maria baited. _She must know he's a Czechoslovakian, but how? Is she a skin? Or some other creepy alien that wants us killed? Oh my god…no Maria, deep breathes…calm down!_

'Forget it, just wondering if you knew where he was from'

'I do' Maria replied, still not sure if this girl was referring to Max being "not of this Earth" or not but it certainly sounded that way.

'So you know he's a…well…from…' Melinda sighed and decided to just say it, in a whisper of course. 'So you know he's an…alien?'

Maria turned around and gave Max a quick look then turned back to the girl.

'Yeah and how do you know?'

'Does the name "Kal Langley" ring any bells?' Melinda asked sipping her drink as Maria nodded. 'Well I've been living with him for a while and yeah…I was there when Max came to visit. But he didn't know cuz Kal ordered me to not let him know I was there'

'Why? I mean…are you an alien too?' Maria asked the big question.

'I am' Melinda admitted, this was the most she'd ever told anyone…and to a complete stranger? 'I'm one of them…but I only know Max and Tess…do you know the other two?'

'You know Tess?' Maria asked with an obvious dislike.

'Long story' Melinda replied, not wanting to actually tell it. She hated Tess too, but for many reasons, much more personal reasons.

'And that device thing you had the other day…what does it do?' Maria questioned, glad that this girl was answering all them but it was kind of strange, considering her reaction last time.

'I honestly don't know. Kal gave it to me before I came here…said it would help me on my…my quest I guess is what you could call it' Melinda shut up then…she'd said too much.

'Quest? And what is that?' Maria asked and noticed the others were getting tense; she could almost feel the suspense and concern radiating from Michael at this point.

Melinda took the last sip of her drink and got up. 'I have to go, I need to find a place to live…but I will be back and I would like to talk with Max sometime…thanks for the chat' Melinda smiled. 'Oh and since I'm sure you will be reporting back to the others…just for the record…my name is Melinda, Melinda Langley' she smiled and grabbed her bag. Feeling annoyed and proud with herself, she left the café.

The moment the doors closed, everyone ran over to Maria.

'Well? What happened?' Isabel asked.

'What did she say?' Liz questioned her.

'Are you okay?' Michael asked loudly.

'Give her a chance' Kyle said and looked at Maria as well.

'Max, she knows all about you…that you're a… Czechoslovakian, everything!' Maria told them. 'She knows Tess too…but no one else. She's one of you'

'Are you sure?' Michael asked her.

Maria nodded and sighed. 'Her name is Melinda Langley'

'Langley? As in Kal Langley kind of Langley?' Liz asked.

Maria nodded again.

'And the device?' Isabel asked, the concern clear in her voice, which was something, she did not often express without yelling and screaming about it.

'She doesn't know what it does, but Kal Langley gave it to her to help on her quest…and no she did not tell me what it was…she then left'

'Whatever it is…it can't be good' Michael sighed.

'She's coming back, and wants to talk with you Max' Maria told him and then picked up the empty cup Melinda had used.

'I still don't think we should trust her though' Michael added and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Melinda was able to get a small apartment, really dull and old looking…but it'll do. It was two days after her last visit to the Crashdown, but by 8am she was bored and decided to go and have another cherry cola with arsenic. 

She entered the café and again, everyone was there and Maria was already bringing her the drink as she sat down.

'Thanks Maria' Melinda smiled and saw Max heading over. It's n_ow or never. _

'Hey' Max said.

'Hey' she responded and gestured to the seat across from her. He sat down and watched her for a moment before he spoke.

'Maria told me about your conversation and she said you wanted to talk to me?'

'Um yeah, this is awkward, but I was ah…wondering what you know about life on Antar'

'That's what you want to talk about?' He asked in surprise. 'Um, not really…do you?'

'I don't even know who the other half of the royal four are Max…god I don't even know my real name' she said angrily, again mad at Kal for not telling her anything and saying she should just forget about it and live this life. _"The past is the past and it should stay that way"_ he'd told her.

Melinda saw his reluctance to tell her anything and she could understand why.

'Look, I swear I am not here to cause any trouble…I just want answers'

'Then why are you here? Answers? Well judging by your reaction the first day you visited…it seemed as though you didn't know any of us were even here' Max said, which was actually something Liz had noticed but Melinda didn't need to know that.

Melinda sighed and Max noticed she looked almost scared. 'Look Max, I really don't feel comfortable talking about it so I'll keep it simple…I'm looking for someone. This "someone" is important to me and it's a personal quest'

Max knew he had no hope of getting anything more than that answer on that topic. 'Okay, what do you want to know?' He asked and noticed that Maria and Liz were closing early and locking up. _Good, this will give us more time to talk to Melinda openly and even prevent her from running off again if necessary._

'I want to know the other two' Melinda restated her question.

'I'll be back' Max got up and the others all crowded around him as he updated them and they following him back to the table.

'We are all a part of this' Max told her. 'And we still don't completely trust you, but we'll give you a chance' he sighed. 'This is Isabel, she's my sister'

'Also known as Vilandra' Isabel added.

'And this is Michael, my second in command' Max gestured toward Michael.

'Also known as Rath' Michael shrugged.

Melinda hadn't seen Michael up close before, but now that she did she noticed how he looked familiar and almost alike her. _It can't be, no way! But then again…it could be…it's more than possible._

'Rath?' she repeated and looked at him again. Then she felt this…energy. She noticed a glow coming from her bag and she pulled out the device. It was a sort of octagonal shape with the symbol of their galaxy on it and it was a jet-black colour. But the symbol was lighting up and seemed to be spinning.

'What the hell?' she muttered as she and the others stared at it. Then the energy, which was clearly seen as blue liquid, lit up her hand that was holding it and she got this flash…

* * *

_**It was dark and the air had no smell, they were in a strange surrounding that was dimly lit. It wasn't home, no it was someplace that felt far from home. Melinda glanced over to see four pods, one was open and someone was still ripping another open from the inside. She saw the boy that had come out the same time as her…it was her brother, she could feel it. He looked right at her, but didn't seem to actually see her. She watched as the girl broke from her pod and walked up to the boy. There were two more pods below theirs, but those inside had not moved yet, not the slightest. She turned back to the other hatched two and they looked around. Her brother was reaching for her with his mind, but was still somehow unable to see her…**_

* * *

The flash ended and she gasped, dropping the device. The moment it made contact with the floor it stopped glowing, so did her hand. 

'What? What happened?' Michael asked her and she tried to make sense of what she'd just seen. Melinda looked at Isabel and noticed her blonde hair…yeah that little girl was her for sure. Realisation hit her and showed clearly on her face as she looked at Michael.

'Rath' she said again and smiled. She saw how everyone was looking at her weirdly and Maria seemed to be panicking big time as she sniffed from some tiny bottle.

'I um, saw a flash' she felt the need to tell them now that she had found her brother, but this was so not how she pictured it.

'What did you see?' Isabel asked, knowing the way she'd looked right at her and then Michael.

'I was in a dark place, like a cave or something…and I saw' she looked at Isabel. 'I saw you trying to get out of your pod while you' she pointed to Michael. 'You were looking around and stuff. It was just weird…but Tess and Max weren't hatched yet, they seemed asleep or something in those pod things' She didn't tell them everything she'd found out, not yet.

'The pod chamber' Isabel realised. 'You saw that? But how…I mean have you ever been there?'

'I remember feeling cold, so I think maybe I had hatched there too' she said, knowing it was true. She had to control herself, but she just couldn't help starring at Michael.

'Look, I have to go…I'm tired' she lied and headed to the doors, using her powers to unlock them.

Michael watched her for a moment then ran after her before anyone could protest.

'Hey!' He stopped her, as she was about to get into her car. 'What else did you see?'

'What? Nothing' she avoided looking at him this time.

'I know you're hiding something else and I want to know what it is' he demanded, glad that the others didn't follow him.

'Michael, this is not the time nor place to tell you' she sighed and knew she was going to end up telling him anyway.

'Tell me what?' he asked, he was not going to let this go until he got answers.

Melinda looked at him and he was surprised to see brief tears in her eyes as she got into the car. She started the engine and faced him again.

'Michael, when I got the flash, I could feel everything and see everything as though I was really there…I know this will sound stupid or something but the reason I'm here in Roswell is to find my twin brother and from the flash…I found him. It's you Michael, you're my twin brother'

* * *

Authors notes: Well those that know me know that I loooove reviews and I hug each and every one i get :) I would like to know what you all think of this fic and such :) I am still working on my other fics but have been sick the last 2 weeks but never fear my other fans, I have by no means abandoned any other fics :P 

Well let me know whatcha think! Also I have a storyline with this fic that involves Antar so opinions are needed! (I'm up to chapter 7 at the moment and this fic's chapters are generally longer than my usual length so enjoy!).


	2. Connection

**Author's note: Here's the next chappy! And I just want my reviewers to know that I got 5 yet for some cursed reason, I was only able to access 4...sorry. Well here are those that I can thank:**

**Magali: Yeah I've read almost all of the books and know all about Trevor. I chose to give Michael a twin sister for Kyle's reason actually, I thought the poor guy needed someone :P Although I'm not sure how to get those two together... any advice from anyone would be good. **

**JumpStreetBaby: Glad you like the fic and the wait is over for now :P**

**tiny-pixie: you are becoming one of my fave reviewers as you review every chapter I have ever posted on this site (about Roswell) so a HUGE hug to you :) And how I come up with this stuff is a mystery to me too lol. I do feel a lot better thanks!**

**Sam-c: Now you gave me an interesting review. I now get what Maria said and found it so much more hilarious that I watched that sceen again, once i found it :P I am sorry to al lreaders that know this, but I didn't until Sam-c told me: arsenic is a poison...so let's jsut pretend that the scene was Maria being sarcastic as it was...but in the fic it's a new type of drink okay? No, not with poison but a name for some weird "alien" flavour or soemthing :P **

**

* * *

**

**Time we could have shared**

**Chapter Two: Connection**

Everyone watched as Melinda drove off and Michael just stood there. He did not move at all…

'He found out something' Max realised and they all went out to him with Maria in the lead.

'You okay Spaceboy?' she asked him and placed a hand on his back.

Michael was unaware of their presence and his mind was operating at a thousand miles an hour.

'What did she say?' Liz asked.

Michael shook his head and removed his apron. He handed it to Maria and left.

'I'm going home' he said in a weird voice. Maria knew him enough to say he was confused, shocked and possibly…excited?

'Let him go' Max said as Maria and Isabel were about to follow him. 'He'll come through when he's ready or we could always confront Melinda'

* * *

It was two weeks later and Michael was at home and just sat there with his face in his hands. _I have a sister, a twin sister. _It all seemed way too surreal for him to apprehend, but he wanted to know more, he wanted to talk to her. _What did she see? How could she be so sure? Why don't I remember her? _All these questions were going through his mind that it took until third ring for him to realise the phone was actually ringing. He didn't want to answer it, but he then realised that it was his cell phone.

'What?' he answered.

'Hello to you too' came Melinda's voice and he suddenly went into full alert to her every word.

'I was wondering if I could come over…you know? Talk? That is if you want to'

'Sure, 502 Powell Avenue' Michael told her his address and took a deep breath.

'Okay, I'll see you soon' she hung up and he did so as well, now getting all nervous and even excited.

* * *

Melinda knocked on his door and couldn't believe how nervous she was. It was like her nerves were trying to take over.

Michael opened the door and let her inside, shutting the door behind her. She had a brief glance around the room before she seated herself on the couch.

'So ah, how are you feeling?' she asked him, wondering if he believed her or not.

He almost laughed then, there being no real way to describe what he was feeling, so he just shrugged.

'Do you believe me?' she asked fearfully.

Michael looked at her and he could tell be the expression in her eyes that there was no way she could be lying about this, so he nodded.

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. 'I've been looking for you so long'

'How did you know?' he asked. 'I-I don't remember you' he suddenly felt a surge of guilt.

'Well, based on what I felt and saw during the flash, I was able to see you but for some reason you were unable to see me. When I was young I kept having weird dreams about this boy and stuff…but Kal was the one who told me I had a twin…but he never told me anything else…other than the fact that I'm not one of the royal four…so I had to shut up and do what I was told' she sighed.

Michael nodded; he really was lost for words. When he'd found Laurie Dupree it was like he'd found a small portion of his soul, the emptiness in him was beginning to patch. But now that he'd found Melinda it was like he was almost completely whole again. The one real thing missing in his life was a real sense of belonging to a family. Seeing Max and Isabel with their family hurt him and began to eat at him, but now it was as though he now has what he'd been searching all his life for.

'I know how you feel' Melinda said, being able to read his expression in his eyes, which she had a feeling he never let his guard down often.

He looked at her and actually smiled.

'I want to try something' Melinda said and got out the device. 'I want to see if it'll work for two as much as it will for one'

'Okay, sure' he said and sat next to her, he couldn't help but trust her now. He watched her hold one part with her hand so he held the other part. It glowed instantly with their combined touch and their hands began to glow liquid blue. They were both hit with a flash…

_Michael had lost Max and Isabel so he was wandering on his own until he was found and taken to social services. Melinda had also been wandering, but Nasadeo made sure she was found before he went to pick up Tess. She was the queen so she was important, but he didn't actually feel all the comfortable about leaving Melinda out there alone. Oh well._

_The pair were given clothes to wear by the people there and placed in a room with other kids of all ages. Some were younger; others were older._

_They were both placed in foster homes and moved around a lot to different ones. Until several months after they re-united in that room again._

_They knew they had a connection with each other; they could both feel it._

_'You think we could reach the sky?' Michael asked, as they played with blocks together, building a tower atop a table._

_'That's not the real sky silly' Melinda laughed as she looked at the cloud-painted ceiling._

_A man came into the room; he was wearing a black suit and unbeknown to them, he was an FBI agent._

_'I'm a doctor' the man lied to the social services lady. 'And I am here to check up on those two' he pointed to Michael and Melinda while they were laughing as the blocks fell all over the floor._

_After a long conversation and fake id showing, the man was able to take the two twins with him to the white room at the special unit's new base._

_'Is my dad coming?' A teenaged boy asked the other agents as he watched the two twins sit silently in fear._

_'Yes, Mr pierce will be here soon…you seem to have a lot of interest in this…maybe you could run it one day'_

_'I'd like that' the teen smiled._

_Michael and Melinda sat there on the white floor until three doctors came into the room. They were about to do some testing on them when the place was filled with a blinding bright light and two men stepped into the room. They took the twins and left._

_'Now what do we do with them?' Nasadeo asked._

_'He's important, so send him back…we cannot allow them to meet again, it's too dangerous' Langley replied. 'I'll take her and keep an eye on her'_

_Nasadeo nodded and placed his hand on Michael's head, glowing white._

_'I erased his memory of her' he explained and took him away while Melinda screamed out for him. Langley held onto her and she fought hard, kicking and screaming._

_'No! Rath! Come back!' she screamed. 'Come back!!'_

The flash ended as Michael's door slammed open and there stood Max and Isabel.

'What is she doing here?' Isabel questioned, but then noticing the tears in both of their eyes as they held onto the device. 'Michael what has she done to you?'

Michael stood up and tried to wipe his eyes without making it obvious. Gr, I can't believe I'm crying. He grumbled to himself then looked over at Melinda also wiping her tears.

'Why are you here?' he asked them, avoiding the question they'd asked.

'Seeing if you're okay' Isabel replied. 'You haven't been to work in two weeks and by the looks of it you have not even left your apartment.

Melinda was now no longer crying of sadness…but anger…and pure hatred.

The other three jumped as Michael's lamp exploded and fell to the ground.

'Hey, calm down' Michael told Melinda, but not understanding why she was in the raged stage that she was.

'She's dangerous Michael' Max whispered to him.

'No she's not' Michael said, not believing a single word against her now.

'Look at Tess…she was raised by a killer so she became a killer…Melinda was raised by a killer also…think about it'

'You don't know anything about her!' Michael snapped.

'And you do?' Isabel asked, but then she saw a look in Michael's eyes that she'd never seen before. 'Michael, what did she tell you?'

Melinda felt dizzy as her emotions consumed her and she knew that if she didn't get out of this apartment and calm down, someone was going to be seriously hurt…or worst. She felt the device in her hand light up again, but this time it was red and flashing. There was a sudden blast of energy and she, along with Michael were thrown against the wall behind them and slid to the ground.

'Michael!' Max and Isabel rushed to his side to find he was unconscious.

'Check her' Max told Isabel and she went over to Melinda. 'She's out as well, god what happened?'

'I don't know…let's just…get them to Liz's. Her parents are away for a few days and there's more room there than there is here' Max said and Isabel nodded.

* * *

Maria and Liz helped Isabel and Max as they lay the pair side by side on Liz's bed as they didn't know where else to put them and they were easier to watch over if they were together.

'Oh Michael' Maria said and sat on a chair as she ran her fingers through his hair. Everyone was watching Michael in concern and Kyle even joined the group an hour later to see what was going on. He seemed the only one to be even the slightest worried about Melinda.

* * *

Many hours later and it was starting to get dark. There wasn't anything they could do for Michael or even Melinda so they all headed downstairs to grab something to eat, but planned to go back upstairs to check on them afterwards. Meanwhile though, Melinda's mind was spinning with information. The device had sent this surge of energy and information into her body that is was trying to cope and make sense of what it had just received. Michael was the same, but when he was thrown into the wall he was physically injured from the objects he collided with as he'd had been thrown further. His back, arms, chest and head were bleeding and possibly broken in some places.

Melinda felt a whirl of dizziness and a blurring room came into focus. She sat up slowly, but then lay back down instantly as the spinning was giving her a headache and hurting her.

'Ahh!' she gasped out when she tried to move her right arm. 'Damn' she cursed when she realised it was broken. They must have been thrown pretty hard. She looked to her left and saw Michael just lying there, almost as if he was lifeless.

She attempted sitting up again and found it slightly easier than her first attempt.

The others climbed up the stairs and saw that Melinda was sitting up but there was no change to Michael.

'What did you do to him?!' Maria yelled and Max grabbed her before she could attack Melinda.

Melinda gasped at the noise and fell back onto the bed. She clutched her arm in pain and her head was hurting so bad that her eyes went watery.

Mex watched her and as much as she seemed to have put Michael and even everyone else in danger, he still didn't like the fact that she was going through this amount of pain and they were just watching. He also didn't believe that she'd set that device off intentionally.

'Max?' Isabel asked as he went over to Melinda and placed one hand on her arm (despite her yelling in pain) and another on her head.

'I'm going to heal you' he told Melinda as she clenched her teeth in the extra pain he was placing upon her. 'Just look at me' he told her and she glared at him. He concentrated and his hands began to glow. He made a connection with her and saw the flash she'd had of coming out of the pods as well as some of what the flash she and Michael had shared in the apartment. He also got small ones of when she was growing up with Langley as well as some of her foster homes. He let her go, out of breath, but she was completely healed.

'Thankyou' she gasped and looked over at Michael. 'Oh I'm so sorry' she told him.

Max was out of breath, but knew that Michael was also injured.

'No' Melinda said, sensing what he was about to do. 'Let me' she said and placed both hands on his chest.

'You can heal?' Isabel asked. 'But I thought Max was the only one that could'

'He is…but Langley told me that since Michael and I are twins we can heal each other' She said, then mentally kicked herself…the others didn't know about that part! She tried to keep her mind clean and closed her eyes.

'Did she just say…they…' Maria asked, her mind blacking out for a second.

'Yeah, wow' Liz replied.

'Makes sense though' Kyle said. 'I mean look at them. They have the same eyes, hair, skin colour and the facts all fit' he shrugged.

A blue and white light went from Melinda's hands and through Michael's chest and the rest of his body. The room went bright and once they could see again they saw Melinda sitting beside Michael as he woke up looking confused.

'Spaceboy' Maria grinned and ran over to him. She hugged him tight while he just looked around weirdly.

'What happened?' he asked.

While everyone went into "explain the events, yell at him for not telling them about his sister…then asking questions" mode, Kyle noticed Melinda slip away from the group and bolt out the door.

'Hey!' he chased after her and she stopped at the Crashdown doors. 'Where are you going?' he asked.

'I've caused enough trouble here and they don't like nor trust me…It's better if I leave' She said and ran out the doors and from sight. The others came downstairs and looked at Kyle for an explanation.

'Great. Thanks' Michael said angrily as Kyle told them what she'd just said. 'Thanks for scaring off the only real family I've ever had' he said sarcastically to the group and left, slamming the door behind him; which shattered the glass totally.

'Is he going to be okay Max?' Isabel asked him fearfully.

'I dunno…but I don't think so. He's not going to give up on her though' Max sighed. 'I just hope he doesn't go too far'

* * *

Author's notes: Well? Like it/hate it? I wanna know and why:P

I jsut wanted to say that this fanfiction is about the twins and Michael/Maria as well as the other couples mentioned before last chapter, but I hav also written it to be a lot about Antar later on. As in what happened the day they were killed, Kivar and Vilandra's connections to those events etc. And keep in mind that this fanfiction takes place before "crash". I am also going to bring Kal Langley into the story a lot as he is one of my fave guest stars and I know it will go well with this fanfic...so anyways, let me know what you think please!

Extra note: Just so you lot know, this quote from this chapter:

_" 'Sure, 502 Powell Avenue' Michael told her his address and took a deep breath."_ -This is Michael's real address in the show, his apartment i mean :) Just goes to show how obsessed i am lol...if you don't belive me then watch the scene in 'Suprise' where Valenti is reading Tess's phone and address book:P I also hope this information will help other fanfic writers out there:P


End file.
